


All Bets Are Off

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [55]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bets, Cluedo prompt, F/M, Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor loses a bet to Rose, and she had a particularly wicked way of making him pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "cluedo prompt" for jeeno2 on Tumblr. I was given the following prompt: Ten X Rose, in the kitchen, with a food processor. (I ended up making it a blender for reasons you will soon see....)

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." 

Normally, having the Oncoming Storm glaring at her would be cause for alarm but Rose couldn't help but laugh as the Doctor entered the kitchen, stalking purposefully toward her. 

"I won the bet. You have to."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you will have reneged on the bet and I will announce it on every planet we land on." She couldn't keep a straight face. "You will be known as the...Oncoming Dishonest Person!"

His stern glare faltered for a mere second as he struggled to refrain from laughing. "That the best you can do, Rose Tyler? If we ever become outlaws I'm not letting you pick our nicknames. Now....hand it over!"

Rose Tyler, who was Jackie's daughter and came by her stubbornness honestly, dug her heels in. "You lose, you pay."

She dropped the slices of pear into the blender. Her hand hovered over the on button. 

"Rose Tyler," he warned.

She began to press the button. "One pear smoothie for the Doctor."

Seeing no other way out as she pressed the button and the pears were puréed, the Doctor lunged forward determined. 

The Doctor's lips met hers as his fingers clutched at her waist, pulling her more closely to him. Rose flailed for four double heartbeats and let go of the button, her own hands sliding into his hair, sealing their mouths firmly. Her tongue darted out, begging entrance. She wasn't denied.

The Doctor had lost a bet to his Rose, but somehow, as the thought of fruit smoothies and nasty pears left both their minds, they were both winners in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Send more cluedo prompts my way: a pairing, a location, and an object, the sillier the better. And murder doesn't have to be involved. I'm lizann5869 on tumblr.


End file.
